


The Deep Dark Wood

by Toozmanykids



Category: Crimson Peak (2015), Only Lovers Left Alive (2013), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 17:52:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18878218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toozmanykids/pseuds/Toozmanykids
Summary: Let go.Surrender to your imagination.Just succumb.I promise it will be OK.





	The Deep Dark Wood

**Author's Note:**

> This has not been beta'ed. There's very little structure to it, so it's not really a poem. A drabble? Just a mood? I don't know. Emotional vomit maybe?  
> I love the mysterious and spookiness of the woods, lost in the woods, running through the woods, chased in the woods. So this is me practicing to convey those feels.

Oh, the many, many innocents who have wandered into this forest. They were turned around and lost before they even had a clue. Bread crumbs were useless. Markings of any sort were never enough. Nothing ever helped them find their way home. Lost forever as they were consumed within the deep dark wood.

Consumed by ME. 

This has happened so many times before.

This will happen so many times again.

But this time, little one....

THIS TIME... it's happening to YOU. 

Just breath in the mist, little one.

Just breath deep. Let it fill your lungs. Let your chest slowly rise and heave, as the mist slides into your lungs. The mist will envelope and encase every capillary, every blood cell, every available space within you. The mist will permeate your entire being.

Breath in the mist, little one.

Let the mist become the new you.

MINE.

Exhale out the old you, little one.

You will exhale out all the toxins from where you came. As you shed the shackles that held you down, you can finally release the attachments that are meaningless now. All those you knew are immediately forgotten. Do you feel the euphoria as you break the bindings that restricted your choices.

Morals. Laws. Religion. All just worthless words that hold no authority anymore. 

You'll have but one God, one law, one compass to follow now.

ME.

And I am coming for what is now MINE. 

YOU, little one.

I'm coming for YOU. 

You can rest right here on the soft warm forest floor. Bury yourself in the warm fallen leaves that have softened in their pile. Layers and layers have fallen just for you. Inhale the smell of the rich earthy black gold the leaves transformed into. Feel the heat they produce just to warm you. 

You'll feel safe here for the moment as sleep envelopes you and twisted dreams occupy your mind and keep you company. Already your dreams are of me. You see glimpses of your new life. You feel the draw of your new purpose. I am your everything. I am now your ALL. 

Wait here for me, little one.

I won't be long, little one.

I'm coming for you, little one.

You'll be safe with me, little one.

For I always protect what is MINE.

And that's what you are now, little one.

MINE. 

You've been mine,

since your first step under this enchanted canopy.

since your first deep inhale of the unique fragrance of these mystical trees.

since your first curious glance away from the elusive path in this deep dark wood.

You're mine.

Forever more, you're mine, little one.

Mine.

Shhhhhh.... 

Allow yourself to drift off.

The forest will care for you while you wait for me.

The forest floor will warm you.

The forest leaves will hide you.

The forest mist will sedate you.

The forest will keep you safe and hold you still.

The forest waits for me to retrieve my prize.

The forest waits to present its offering to me.

The forest waits pridefully embracing its fine catch.

The forest knows I will be pleased to claim you.

Come, my little one. I'll wrap my arms around you as you nestle deeply into your new home within my arms, within my embrace. I will care for you and love you and occupy your every thought. I will even invade your dreams. I will be your everything.

You're mine now.

Mine.

We will live forever together in this deep dark wood, my little one.

My love.

**Author's Note:**

> Eeeeek! Today 5/26/19, I just noticed that when I first posted this, I accidentally lost the first paragraph. Yikes! But I've fixed it tonight. How embarrassing! :-(
> 
> I honestly had no idea how to tag this. Readers is running to or from a surreal someone. Could be anyone /any being. I wrote it within the Hiddleston Fandom, so my mind hears an incarnation of one of Tom Hiddleston's characters, like Loki in a more God-like form, or maybe Thomas Sharpe as a ghost, or maybe compelled by a vampire such as Adam.
> 
> But in the end I want to know who you see and hear when you read it.


End file.
